


Safe House

by Cynomania



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn, hints of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynomania/pseuds/Cynomania
Summary: To him, the Marines were a different breed of humans. Nothing but husks motivated only by their thirst for worldwide oppression. But tonight that opinion was changed.Lost in the woods and caught in a blizzard, Zoro stumbles upon a log cabin. While pleased to find shelter from the elements, his joy was immediately short lived when he discovered he would have to spend the night with the last person he'd rather be anywhere near with... ever!But he was surprised to discover that having a certain Marine's company wasn't so bad... So long as she kept her thoughts to herself and her distance from him!And he soon realize that they had a lot more in common than he initial thought.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Cold

  
The moment he recognizes the familiar region, he ponders for a moment. Surveying the area, he concluded he’s been through this path before: the same box shaped boulder with two juvenile cedar trees on each side, thick lumps of snow lining their limp branches reaching for one another.

Yes, he has been here before. He finally accepts that indeed he was utterly lost. But it didn’t matter, because today he’s a sole adventurer. And being ‘lost' made the exploration worthwhile.

Zoro ventured up the snow draped hills in good spirits, meandering through the maze of trees cloaked in white, each branch and twigs bowing under the cumbersome weight of snow sitting atop them. He pauses only to admire the brilliant white landscape and delighted with its tranquillity. He needed it especially today. The stillness only disturbed by the crunch of his heavy boots over the ample layers of snow and the occasional whistle of the frigid breeze nipping at the lobe of his ears. 

But as the sun melts into the horizon, darkness sweeps through the land. A dramatic drop in temperature and the descending feathery snow swelled and fell heavier blurring his vision, one hand pulling the hood of his brown parka over his head to shield his eyes from the piercing flakes, while the other clutching the collar of his coat higher. Within seconds, frostbite cleave through his exposed knuckles, losing sensation over his hands. Nightfall worsened his predicament. Not only did it limit his vision, the frigid gale battered him against the unseen shrubs and thicket. 

Snow inches up his knees, melting and soaking through his trousers, seeping into his boots and coils around his bones immobilizing him. He blinks, clearing away the icicles gathered at the corners of his eyes. Hunger and exhaustion soon caught up to him and he began to fret the need to find shelter if he hoped to preserve the use of his limbs. 

An eternity later and the pirate must be hallucinating; up ahead, a tiny amber orb flicker amidst the darkness. He squints, _a firefly?_ Shuffling closer, another orb hovers just behind the first. They continue to multiply until two rows of strings of lights gleams faintly in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the lights turned out to be oil-lamp posts flanking and illuminating a snow concealed road that led to-- a two storey log cabin mansion!

Like a moth to a flame, Zoro didn’t know where he was heading into but he couldn’t believe his dumb luck! He ploughed through the dense snow, every excruciating step felt like a stab to the leg. Golden light spilled from the tall glass windows climbing from the floor to the ceiling, like a lighthouse, promising safe-haven. Warmth, and hopefully food, was only a couple of strides away. Zoro scales his way up the broad granite steps to the colossal double wooden doors carved with intricate swirls of briar roses and coiling vines. His fist lifted halfway when one door suddenly opened a fraction. 

Before him stood a tall pale woman with straight plum coloured locks, and the most eerie opaque teal eyes that resembled that of a dead fish’s. He hesitates for a moment until he parts his frozen lips, 

“Is this the hot springs?” He hopes his slurred words made sense. 

“No.” The woman simply replied.

The cold licked his spine. Shuddering, he looked behind the woman into an ample fireplace, it’s warmth teasing him. “I need a place for the night. I have money for lodging and food. I’ll be gone first thing in the morning.” 

“What’s the password?” Her monotonous voice should spook him but the childlike question averted his attention.

Confused, he would have grimaced if his face wasn’t numb enough, “Uh… please?”

And she surprises him by opening the door wider, inviting him in for which he happily obliges, shrugging off his coat. 

Warmth instantly envelops him. The door shuts and the woman appears beside him. She was very tall, two heads taller than Robin, and papery white that he wonders if she's human at all. 

“Give me your coat and boots,” She reaches a hand. “I will get them dried and get you something warm to wear for the night.” 

Zoro quickly complied, and as he handed over his drenched parka and boots, he almost recoils under the disturbing scrutiny of the woman. He caught her gawking at his hair with the same deadpan expression, until she finally saunters off. 

Baffled, he rakes his fingers through his hair. The encumbering weight of exhaustion vanished when he finally gobbled in the details of the mansion’s interior. The grand foyer was, naturally, expansive with walls and indoor pillars built from redwood. He inwardly rejoiced when he detects a liquor bar featured underneath a grand sweeping staircase of polished oak cresting up to the second floor with an overlooking balcony. Exposed redwood beams running overhead where a chandelier hangs, producing dim amber lights. Two enormous stone fireplaces set the foyer in a golden warm soft haze, setting a calm ambiance, contrasting the blizzard outside; their anterior ringed with extravagant couches draped with faux fur throw blankets. Both warming the expanse of the grand foyer. He breathes in a salt-lemon-verbena scent wafting in the air that even winter couldn’t chase away.

Walking towards the larger fireplace, he felt around its granite frame, _Franky would appreciate this_. And his mood quickly turned sour. His entire crew would adore this place. He should be with them, but he requested to be left alone for the entire day...

“The cold’s got a bite out here.” 

The host’s voice startles him from his reverie. Leaping back in surprise, he turns to find her already materialized behind him.   
She passed him a pair of folded black pyjamas. “Please put this on. I’d rather not have someone die from the cold in my inn the night before I re-open.” 

“Worked up a sweat from the climb.” He nodded. “Thanks.” 

She gestures for him to follow then points to one of the doors in the antechamber, “You can change in the cloak room.” Then she goes behind the bar where a steaming hot dinner sits. His stomach enthusiastically responded. The journey had worked up his appetite.

8888

He walks out with his used clothes folded in his hands, situates them on the stool beside him and leans his swords against the bar. As he dines, the host pours him a shot of hot whiskey and continues to polish through her collection of drinking glasses.  
  
Zoro took a sip and immediately groaned in pleasure, “Mm! This is some good shit!” He chuckles but then clears his throat. _Where are my manners?_ “Thank you for accommodating me. My name is Roronoa Zoro.”   
  
The host’s lips tugged slightly at the side. “Yes. I am well aware.” She lifts her milky eyes from her task, “And I am-”  
  
“Mina!”  
  
A voice from upstairs resonates throughout the expanse of the interior, followed by light footsteps thumping down the wooden stairs. Their attention aimed at the disembodied voice, but the woman, unbothered, focused back on her chore.  
  
“Mina-”   
  
The voice huffed closer, as did the steps. Zoro frowned, the familiar voice tugs at the hem of his attention. He strained his mind trying to remember. Trotting down the steps was the swordswoman he knew too well.   
  
“The firewood seem dry enough, well I think, anyway.” She shrugged, eyes cast down as she descends. “But you’re the expert. Maybe you sh-”  
The words lodged at her throat as her eyes transfixed on the green haired individual at the bar. The moment she recognized him, she missed her footing and slipped off the polished steps and came tumbling down.   
  
“Eek!” She yelps as she rolls off to the wooden floor. Quickly, she picks herself and straightens her white cotton sweater and adjusts her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
  
The pirate could not believe his luck, or lack thereof. _Oh you've gotta be shitting me--_ _  
_  
The Marine’s eyes darted back and forth at the two people at the bar.  
  
“Surpriiise~” Mina, the host, whispered in a sing-song tone that carried a tinge of playfulness.  
  
“R-Roronoa..?” The Marine gasped quietly, her voice strangled.

Zoro flinches at the anti-climatic greeting. An impressive cascade of swear words erupted within the pirate’s mind. He didn’t expect much from this day, but he didn’t predict it would turn out so… ironic. 

The howling gust wails through the cracks in the interior, rattling the glass windows. The man recalled his struggle traversing through the blizzard. And now he’s finally found shelter from the elements. If the Marine had issues being under the same roof with a ‘criminal’, she’s got another thing coming. No way was he going back out there. 

  
“What are you doing here?” The woman’s expression turned feral, her resolute nature, that irritates him endlessly, surfacing as she prowls cautiously towards him. Her face set like stone.

Zoro, avoiding her eyes, wipes his mouth, finished with his meal, “It’s a pleasure to see you too.” He responds, tipping his drink to his lips only to find it empty. He pushes the glass to the host but she leaves the bar to join the other woman. 

“You can have all the drinks you want. You don’t even have to pay for anything,” Mina taps a pallid hand on the Marine’s shoulder. “After you help Tashigi cut the firewood.”

“Mina-!” The Marine warned.

Unconcerned, the host only smiled coldly back at Zoro, “Get it done before sunrise. It shouldn’t be hard for you.” Then bent down to the Marine’s ear and whispered, “Remember why you’re here.” 

They watch as the elusive woman wanders off and dissolve into the dark hallway. An overwhelming silence soon followed, jarring into Zoro’s eardrums. Unsure if he should do or say something. It’s been nearly a year since they last saw each other; fighting against a common enemy. The society she is associated with currently on its knees and in the brink of ruin. While this may benefit pirates, like the Straw-Hats, and countries previously subjugated by the Marines’ backward ideologies, Zoro couldn’t help but wonder how the woman was coping.

He expects for her rowdy soldiers or her irritable superior to reveal themselves, yet nothing but the crackling of the burning firewood disturbed the stillness. And although their circumstances has changed, the tension between them was still palpable. 

The woman spun her head, eyes scanning the empty room until she settled her gaze back to the pirate. Her frown deepened, “Are you… alone?”

He was surprised to know their thoughts were mutual. “Like yourself?” 

The woman nodded, almost to herself. He bit back a retort. This wasn’t the time for that. He figured, after all the battles they’ve fought together, their relationship should have progressed. And he hopes the woman felt the same way. He wasn’t in the humour for a fight. 

“Let’s get started on those firewood.” She gestured with her head. “Follow me.” The Marine led him down the dim antechamber, “This is a remote area, how did you end up here?”

“I was searching for the hot springs.”

“You’re a long way from your destination.”

“They... pointed me in the wrong direction.” He rubbed a hand at the nape of his broad neck. 

“You got lost.”

“No.” He grumbled. “I was pointed in the wrong direction.” His voice came out sharper than intended.

“Sure.” She inclined her head to him, “Call it what you want.” And presented a mock saccharine smile. 

He sneered. She sneered back. Zoro wanted to claw her face to shreds. In less than two minutes, the shared murderous tension they felt towards each other was already so glaring. The air sizzled and sparked between them. Dark thoughts erupted in his mind. They were alone. The place was devoid of surveillance snails. His conniving eyes narrow at the Marine’s head. _No one will ever know._ He imagines his large hand engulfing the entire side of her head. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he bashes her skull against a red wooden pillar with a pleasant shattering noise. _Too messy,_ he grimaced. He can, however, make it look like an accident. He could put her in a choke-hold; one hulking arm coiled around her scrawny neck. One snap and it will be over. He can dump her body outside which will inevitably be six feet deep under snow. And if her creepy friend asks, with a shrug he’ll say she ‘ _probably got lost somewhere’_. A malicious grin creeps at his face.

“We’re here- ugh! What’s with that look?” The woman flinches the moment she sees the look in his face. 

So lost he was in his schemes that he unintentionally let himself be, once again, open for ridicule. Zoro blinks away his expression and feigned interest in his surroundings. The woman brought him to a spacious lumber warehouse, dried spruce logs piled on top of each other from wall to wall, chains keeping them in place.

The woman points over to a separate pile of logs cut shorter than the rest and orders him to chop them into quarters and be stacked inside a wheeled metal crate to be transferred down to the basement. 

“And where's the basement?” He asks as he hacks at the lumber. 

“Don’t worry about that,” She drives her axe down producing two chunks of smooth firewood. She flung her unbound midnight hair behind her shoulders sending droplets of sweat in the air, rivulets of sweat glistening her slender neck. “I’m going with you.” The Marine briefly glanced at him until she propped another wood over the board.

Zoro averts his eye, as she bent down, the bulge of her bosoms peeked out between the gap of her neck and shirt. Confused, he shakes the thought away. With two buxom women in his crew, he should be used to such images. He focuses on the task at hand, rushing to meet his quota until his crate was brimming with enough firewood.

“Why aren’t you with your comrades?” The woman muttered as they transported their crates down the basement. 

“Why aren’t _you_ with your comrades?” He deflected the question. 

He expected an annoyed response but instead, the question seemed to deflate her. He secretly watches her from the corner of his eye and sees something in her face that makes him think, makes him consider. Maybe he should tone down the smart-ass remarks. 

“I’m on administrative leave.” She answers. But when the pirate only stared blankly, she sighed, “It means I get to be an ordinary citizen… for awhile.” 

“So you won’t be arresting me?” He paused and watches as she narrows her eyes at him. He responds by slowly breaking into a wide grin, “Not that you can anyway..!” Zoro couldn’t help but snicker at his childish attempt at humour.

The Marine only rolled her eyes as petty satisfaction washed through him. They reached the basement and stacked the gathered firewood into open shelves nailed on the walls five meters from an ample metal furnace, the mouth blackened from being overfed with firewood. They continued on the task: chopping firewood and transporting them to the basement, until all the shelves were replenished. 

With the furnace heating up the entire basement and the labour, the chill from his bones have completely vanished. Zoro, taking a break, dragged his shirt over his sweaty torso, making the entire top section of his shirt drenched in sweat. The fabric clung to him like a second skin and he was beginning to reek of a strong musky masculine odour. So he peeled the shirt off his head and continued to run the drenched fabric over his sinewy chest and back.

“- must be nice…”

He spun in alarm. The Marine’s obscene eyes sweep through his nakedness, roaming over every nook and cranny. The shock of it flared through him. His face burned hot enough to cause physical pain. He was used to the prying eyes of onlookers and sometimes he revelled at the attention. But that was because they either belonged to bounty hunters, other pirates or the Marines- bastards who thirsted for his blood. But the look this Marine was giving him seemed a different kind entirely. And how her tongue swept over her bottom lip suggested it may not be his blood she thirsted after...


	2. Bar + Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Previously-
> 
> Following his ordeal, Zoro thought he was safe from the blizzard when he found shelter in an extravagant inn. However, contrary to what he assumed, his luck has only turned a downward spiral when he discovered Tashigi, a Marine captain and bane of his existence, is also currently residing in the inn!  
> With the ongoing storm outside, he decides to play nice if he wanted to survive the night. But it proves a difficult task when even his mind is infested with adamant thoughts and inquires regarding the woman.  
> But after seeing the woman's lewd gaze over his half naked self, will he even make it till morning? Will her endless aggravating behaviour break his sanity causing him to finally break her neck? Or could one night change the tide of their non-existent relationship, put away their differences and give them new insights and understanding towards one another?

“Pervert!” He hurled the crumpled shirt at her face.

The woman sputtered, waking from whatever indecent thoughts plaguing her mind. “I’m not- I wasn’t-!” She stuttered. The flush on her face spread to her scalp. The tip of her tongue darted briefly between her lips. She grimaced, “Ugh! Why is your sweat so salty?!” She spat, wiping his sweat off her cheeks. 

“Why are you tasting it, you fool!?” Zoro squirms beneath her incessant scrutiny as he tries, in vain, to conceal his bare torso with his arms. These things don’t usually bother him. He was used to remarks and observations by others, regardless of gender. So why would this woman be any different? _Grab a hold of yourself!_

The Marine opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, as if assessing her words carefully, “Your sweat is all over my face, you insufferable barbarian!” She tossed the wet shirt back to him. “Follow me!” She huffed and turned around.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you maniac!”

“I’m taking you to the inn’s hot spring, you ass!”

The swordsman immediately perked up, “Hot spring?” His exasperation evaporated, “Why didn’t you say so?!” 

“I just did!” The woman bared her teeth and clawed her fingers at him. 

He laughed, “Ah! Then lead the way!” 

The Marine’s face contorted, perplexed at his sudden switch of mood, “You have a condition.” She shook her head. 

\---

Zoro released a musical sigh of relief as he immersed his exhausted body into the balmy waters. He sunk deeper, keeping his head afloat and succumbed into the therapeutic benefits of the milky water. He may not have reached the preferred destination but he supposes this was better, he had the entire place for himself! The private hot spring was cocooned under an enormous glass dome behind the inn. It perched over the hill overlooking the twinkling village at the base. 

He watches the sprawling village with its multi-coloured lights faintly sparkle amidst the dwindling blizzard. The snow-fall thinned finally revealing even the lights of the ships docked at the port, rising and falling at the lull of the waves. He hoped to spot Sunny and his mind wanders to how his crew was faring in the night. When he reunites with them, he plans to bring them to the inn so he doesn’t have to enjoy the discovered location by himself. 

But he’s not entirely alone. The clap of the wooden sliding door closing suddenly echoes. Zoro spins to the source and finds three white towels folded and a pair of new black pyjamas on the stone gutter. The woman must have placed them. How odd that he didn’t sense her presence. He has been rather preoccupied since his arrival. An unbidden thought descended on him. How ironic that he had to meet her, to spend the night with her. _Of all the days._

He reflects upon his bizarre flustered reactions towards her… and he assumes it might be due to their unstable relationship- if either could even call it that. They were not friends, barely even acquaintances, being they were two individuals from opposing factions. Somewhere in the zone between enemies and… two-people-somewhat-tolerating-each-other? And they haven’t settled on any accords regarding whatever sort of ‘ties’ they have. But there was no need for such. Zoro is content as long as they remain neutral with one another. 

A flash of a face throbbed in his mind. His heart pulsates at his throat. His breathing ragged. The thought unsettles him, cracks apart his insides and he bites down on the feeling, willing it away. Slapping his palms on his cheeks, “Enough!” He growls and shakes his head vigorously. 

\---

Zoro finally wanders into the grand foyer, the heat of the two fireplaces immediately warming him. His mouth waters upon remembering his rewards awaiting him at the bar: all the exotic liquor his mouth soon will be relishing on! But a flurry of heated hissing whispers resonated through the halls. He leaned sideways behind a pillar, eavesdropping.

“- of course, how convenient!” The Marine seethed, he could imagine her rolling her eyes.

“-soon as I can.” Outside the door, the pale woman replied. Despite the Marine’s curious hostility, she kept her eerie calm disposition. 

A whirl of suppressed angry whispers from the Marine kindled some more that Zoro wonders if she was trying to be discreet at all. 

The Marine released a strenuous defeated sigh, “- like I have a choice.” 

“-one-night date.” 

“-go!” The woman interrupted, her voice sharper, “And come back soon!” 

Before she shut the towering door, Zoro heard what sounded like a thundering blast, blowing a gust of frozen wind and flakes into the foyer. He watched the woman stare at the door for some time until she shook her head and made for the bar. He used this as a cue to leave his hiding spot. The woman gasped quietly when she noticed him emerging from the shadows. 

She hesitated, “Mina’s gone to run some errands.” She went behind the bar. 

His body moved with renewed purpose. Wetting his lips, he hopped on one of the stools and leaned his elbows on the counter, “At this time?”

“It’s urgent.” She slipped an intricate old fashioned glass to him, “What drink would you like?” She gestured to the assortment of beverages on the shelf. 

“Surprise me.” He shrugged, eyes on the bottles. He smiled, “What do you like?”

“I don’t drink.” 

“What do you suggest?” 

The Marine turned, scanning over the exotic beverages. She settled on one with a smooth hazy lemon tinted bottle. Popping the cork, she took a whiff from the mouth, “I like this. The flavour is… exceptional. _Limoncello_.” and poured half on his glass. “It packs a punch.” She smirked, confident.

The man downed the entire glass in one gulp. He blinked a couple times, not even flinching. “Mm. That’s some hard stuff.” He nodded, sucking his lips. 

Stifling a smile she said, “Alright,” and turned to replace the bottle with another and poured him half of the chosen liquor, “Try this.”

“Another one of your favourites?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Just try it.” 

So he did and drank the entire content in one go, “Ugh! That tasted like medicine. It’s disgusting.” He frowned, clearing his throat. 

The woman pouted, “Your face clearly doesn’t say so.” She poured him three more drinks all with over thirty percent alcohol content. The only reaction that broke his features was the scrunching of his nose but always taking it all in in one hungry swig. Annoyance bubbled within her. It was almost impossible to extract a reaction from the pirate. Three shots of the _Limoncello_ could already make her tipsy! 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” The man tilted his head sideways. 

“Drunk?” She snickered, “You seem bottomless to me.” She poured another glass of murky brown liquor behind the counter and slid the glass back to him. “Maybe this one is up to your standards.” 

The pirate mulled this over, then flicked the glass back to her, “I didn’t see you pour it in. You drink it.” 

The woman chortled in contempt and raised an eyebrow, “Afraid I’ll poison you? Kill you in the most lousy way?” 

The corner of his lips twitched, “I’m sure you dream about it every night.” He challenged. 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself.” She narrowed her eyes, but took the glass and pressed it to her lips, “If I was about to kill you I’d make sure the entire world watches.” She copied him, gobbling the concoction all at once and slammed the thick glass on the marble counter. Clutching the bar’s edges, she doubled over, “Guh!” She lifted the back of her hand to her mouth, “That’s disgusting!” 

Zoro’s chest rumbled with quiet amusement, “I’m disappointed. You’re still alive.” He took the glass and joined the woman behind the counter.

“How do you people even enjoy alcohol?” She grimaced, licking her lips.

“Children like you will never understand.” He scoffed, “You should just stick to drinking your milk.”

“Coffee. I drink coffee.” 

The pirate shrugged, “Same thing.”

The Marine’s face clenched, puzzled. “No, they are absolutely not.” 

“Whatever.” The man dragged a finger over the labels until he decided on one and poured at the glass, “Now you try this.”

She shook her head, almost pleading. “That’s too much.” 

Zoro drank the first half then slid the glass her way, spattering red liquid on the marble counter. “Go on.”

The woman took a sip, “Hm. That’s not too bad.” And continued to drink its entirety. “No. I take it back!” She sputtered.

“Ha! Weakling.” Zoro mixed four drinks altogether, filling the glass to the brim. “I bet I can drink everything in this bar without getting drunk.”

The Marine leaned an elbow on the counter, “Do it.” Her voice slurred. “I’d like to see you die.”

From the corner of his eye, he watched her watching him intently, un-yielding hooded eyes focused at him. Waiting. He blinks away, forgetting their proximity. Even their current standing. He shuts his eye and feels the liquid burn his throat delightfully. He lowers his head and slams the glass on the counter. Wiping his mouth, he grinned widely. “Damn that was good!” 

The woman walked over to slump on the stool opposite him, head balanced on one hand, “One day you’re gonna die from alcohol poisoning.” 

The pirate shuffled through other beverages he hasn’t tried. “I’m not gonna die.” He placed two on the counter and plucked three more, “I’m gonna live forever.” He poured half a glass and handed it to the woman.

She accepted it and spun the mixture inside, studying it. “I can’t remember the last time I had a drink.” She drank a quarter and her face crumpled bitterly. 

Zoro stifled a laugh from her unabashed expression. She took the remaining content, “Smoker-san was always so strict with alcohol regulations. We had to drink a certain amount only on certain days and on certain hours.” The Marine weakly pushed the shared glass his way. “But now... I doubt we’ll all be celebrating with a barrel of booze anytime soon… maybe ever.” 

The pirate poured another drink for himself but continued to stare at the woman. Her slow blundering movements informed him the drink had done its job. She was tipsy, completely stripped off all the pretence of poise and gravity. 

“Don’t get me wrong!” She wrapped her fingers around the glass. “Smoker-san is a great Marine. A great man! There is not a single soul who’s completely devastated over the disintegration of the Marines more than him.” She sniffs and plucks off her glasses and folds it meticulously on the counter. “The others have lost faith but he continues to untangle all the mess the corrupted Marines created. Trying to prove to the civilians that we still exist. Marines who still abide by the insignia marked on our backs. But it is too late. The entire world has branded us no different from petty criminals. All his efforts proved meaningless. And even after providing them aid, Smoker-san was always met with a bullet through the head. ” She inhales, breath trembling.

Zoro slides her another glass for which she empties with ease. She wipes two fingers at one corner of her eye, “I should be in the frontlines alongside him. I should be assisting him build back whatever ounce of honour the Marines have left. But he insisted we take a leave. He didn’t want to get any of the G-5 involved. He couldn’t stomach another death of a good soldier under his jurisdiction.” At this she buried her face on her folded arms on the counter, her hair fanned around her shoulders. Defeated.

To him, the Marines were a different breed of humans. Individuals that were almost incapable of empathy towards their fellow humans all because of the deep-rooted indoctrination by their rotten leaders. Nothing but husks motivated only by their thirst for worldwide oppression. But tonight that opinion was changed. Here was a Marine that challenged this belief of his. An outlier. Her defences beaten down and is suffering from the greedy practices of the society she was a part of. Unfortunately for her and her crew, they received the short end of the stick. It wasn’t fair, but that was how the world works.

Zoro never imagined he would ever sympathize with a former enemy. The experience was surreal. _What an odd turn of events._ Just as he was about to give a reassuring tap on her shoulder, she pulled herself up and raked her hair back, exposing a blotched, grief-stricken face and red blood-shot eyes. He retracted. He hasn’t seen that face so clear and up close in years. A shiver ran up his spine and before his heart started running miles, he took a long urgent swig.

“I must look pathetic to you. You shouldn’t have to hear all my pathetic bleatings.” She pulled at the hair on her temple, “Ugh. It’s the alcohol.”

Zoro avoids her eyes and focuses on twirling a finger on the rim of the glass instead, “You don’t have to apologize for how you feel.” He looks down at the glass, “We all suffer differently.” 

“I suppose.” She nodded and hung her head. “I can’t stop worrying about him though. I’m sure he misses the entire crew. He won’t ever show it, but I know he loves and enjoys their company. It’s not fair he’s out there risking his life, while I’m here enjoying a drink.” The woman wipes a snot shamelessly with the collar of her shirt. “I can’t bear the thought of a person I love suffering alone.”

Zoro immediately stops pouring at the glass. He sets this aside and chugs the bottle in his hand, only taking a break to breathe then proceeds to empty it. He sets the emptied bottle and wipes the corner of his mouth. _Of course,_ he chants in his mind. _Of course._ He wonders when all of the alcohol he’s consumed will perform its effect. When it will mask his own suffering. “I have trouble imagining Smokey laughing, even smiling.” He belches. 

The Marine pouts, “He’s not a robot. Honestly, you of all people-!” Her annoyance flared like freshly fed fire. 

Zoro popped open another bottle, “I suppose it’s only natural to defend the person you love.” Of course, Smoker was that important to her. _Maybe it's best to sit this one out._

She agrees, nodding, “Naturally. He is very importa-” Her voice died in her mouth as realization caves. She frowns lazily at him, unsure. “Wait.” She choked, dubious on how to start the question. “I hope you’re not thinking that I am romantically involved with Smoker-san...” 

“Isn’t that what you said? Haven’t you been professing your _love_ for him this entire time?”

“Wha- No-!” She squared her shoulders, chest heaving. She pulled a fist and boxed his exposed bicep, spilling his drink unto the counter. “Smoker-san is a married man, you dick!”

“Watch it-!” He paused and shot her a look, “Someone married that jerk?”

She flicked at his forehead, “How dare you call him a jerk!”

“Gah! Stop that!” He slapped her hand away. “You’re spilling my drink! Look! I’m not cleaning that!” He points at all the puddles on the counter and floor.

“You're the one sliding me drinks all this time!” The Marine suddenly gasped, “You’re trying to get me drunk!” She jabbed a finger at his cheek. “You vulgar man!”

“What?!” His voice broke, “You were happily accepting all the drinks I offered! And besides,” He pouted, looking away, “Weren’t you the one perving over me awhile ago?!” His resentment was so bitter he nearly choked on it.

“That was-!” The woman winced, “I wasn’t… perving! I was-” She tucked a lock consciously behind an ear. “I was just thinking about how nice it would be to-” She was unable to finish her thoughts, the pirate was piercing accusatory glares. “S-stop looking at me like that! I was admiring the build of your body because… it must be nice to be a man.” Her voice dropped a tone, each word quieter than the once before. “To be physically built for battle. So beneficial to achieve your dream.” The rosy tint remained on her cheeks. “My arms can only hold and carry so much. And I have trouble building muscle tone.” 

So that was it. How self-absorbed of him to instantly assume she was _lusting_ over him. Being in a male dominated profession all her life, she must be exposed to such physical displays. Which makes it even more debilitating on her part. He sighed, “It’s not all just about brute strength. You need to have a good tech-”

“And my breasts are always in the way-” The woman interrupted.

“I DON’T NEED TO KNOW!!” Blood surged to his head, he feared his head would blow off. 

“B-but it’s the truth…” She was clutching on her chest, teary eyed looking at him. “You don’t understand. If you have-”

“ENOUGH! I DON’T CARE! AND STOP GRABBING THEM!” Zoro would have battered her with an empty bottle if his hands weren’t clamped on his ears.

“O-oh, of course. I’m sorry.” The Marine folded her hands on her lap.

A breath of silence weaves between them. Zoro lost track of the amount of bottles he’d finish and his vision was beginning to spin. His head throbs, temples pulsate and the revolting taste of the previous odd beverage lingered in his tongue. He needed to flush the flavour with another drink.

The silence becomes overwhelming, jarring into his ear drums. The woman, however, was unable to suppress a bright grin. A surprised giggle quivered her lips, chasing away the rictus of grim for a moment. “Are you feeling alright?” She asks, cheeks puffed.

Noticing her muffled chuckles, he turned and shot her a poisoned look. It missed the mark however. “What?” He rasped, his voice like cold water. 

She releases a hollering laugh, so amused, so refreshingly sincere that it claps a thunder through his body, “I’m sorry but,” She snorted, “I can’t help but notice how your face looks identical to a strawberry. Your cheeks are extremely red, your sweat looks like the seeds and your dishevelled hair are the little leaves!” She wrapped her arms over her belly, “A strawberry! Oh I’m so sorry! I'm going to hell for laughing!” But she does nothing to show any remorse. Instead, she falls into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The alcohol was clearly rotting her mind. Zoro groaned and wiped off the moisture from his face. He combed his hair with his fingers, “Whatever.” He didn’t realize her _spontaneous_ behaviour would generate such a humiliating physical response from him.

“Oh c’mon, it’s funny!” She wheezes, shoulders trembling from laughing. 

Zoro sipped at a bottle, giving her a long apathetic glare. While the reason for her sudden delight falls flat in his ears, he was glad that her spirits had somehow lifted, even when the source of her shallow amusement was at his own expense. He could endure this better than her pained look.

When his glare only intensified, the Marine cleared her throat. “Wh-what?” 

Zoro set his bottle down, “Nothing,” He shrugged, “It's the first time I've seen you laughing.” He produced the signature crooked grin.

It was the woman’s turn to blush. Her comical demeanour cut short. She gives him a dubious scowl, “Ugh. Please don’t tell me I look beautiful. I’m gonna hurl.” 

“You kidding?” He wrinkles his nose, “You sound like a cackling seagull. It’s horrifying. Don’t ever laugh again!” 

He predicted she'd smack his drink again or dismember him altogether but instead, she let loose a fresh peal of laughter. This time louder than the one before and she was nearly slipping off the stool. She wheezed, gasping for air. He was beginning to feel giddy. Maybe he too was losing his mind. Zoro enjoyed watching her struggle for purchase at the bar’s edges to keep herself upright. The grotesque manner of her laugh was infectious and he soon laughed alongside her. 

“Dammit, your laugh is hideous!” He teased.

“Haha! You’re such an ass!” She climbed back onto the stool and gagged, “Ooh! Please stop… I’m gonna get sick.” She snorted and rested her head on her folded arms again, closing her eyes.

Her laughter gradually died down into a quiet chuckle. Her energy depleting. Zoro began collecting all the emptied bottles and took it upon himself to do the clean up before the host returns and revokes his complimentary stay. As he wiped over spillage surrounding the woman, he was surprised to see her watching him behind curtains of tangled hair. A tight smile pulled at her cheeks.

“Does my face still bother you?” She asks.

Zoro parted his lips to confess that he was only joking when he mentioned how unsightly she looked when she laughed but the woman interrupted, again.

“I notice you rarely look at me when we talk. Not that it bothers me but…” She lifts her head and rests her chin on one palm. 

He ignores this and carries on with the task, filling the cabinets with the unfinished bottles. He decides it was the alcohol spinning the cogs in her mind. Her groggy speech and the lazy flutter her eyelids make announces that she’ll fall asleep soon. 

“Tell me about her.”

Zoro froze. His outstretched arm suspended on the bar. Her question vibrated in his mind and it took awhile for the realization to settle. He tried to control his laboured breathing, remembering his breathing techniques. But his pulse became erratic, his chest tightening in a confused mess of feelings. She was treading on some mighty thin ice. He wasn’t in the mood for that topic tonight. He wasn’t in the mood for that topic _ever_. Not especially with her. 

The Marine was notorious for her clumsy nature, but she understood the language of awkward silences at least and she immediately sensed her error. “O-oh God! Please don’t answer that!” She stuttered, “I’m in no position- I-I mean, I didn't mean to pry.. I am so sorry.” She climbed off the stool, “Please, allow me to help you clean up.” 

The man nodded rigidly, masking the raging turmoil in his ribcage with the current chore. _It’s the alcohol._ He would rather not allow a question ruin the night. After all, he was a master at concealing secrets, his face revealing not even a single hint of what’s buried inside. 

But, _She remembered._ He never imagined she would ever query the matter.

She helped him clean up, replenishing the empty shelves with new unopened bottles from the bottom press. But it wasn’t long until she rested her head on the bar again, this time her face turned away from Zoro. The woman stayed immobile, but he feared she might fall off the stool, he’d rather not carry her to bed, or anywhere. He impatiently hoped her friend would come back soon. 

“Hey,” He nudged, pushing her shoulder. “If you’re gonna die do it somewhere else.” 

When she didn’t respond he went around to where she was facing, hoping she truly was asleep. The woman had a unique way of unsettling him, breaking his composure. An intensity that only she can make him feel. He lifts a hand to pluck away at the stray locks strewn over and covering her face, his nimble fingers cleverly avoiding contact. 

Her tranquil expression greeted him; tight muscles around her weary eyes relaxed, left cheek plumped in contact with the marble counter and pink lips slightly parted where she breathes. The pirate gapes at the Marine’s heartrendingly familiar face. He steps back, dropping his hand and restraining it behind him before the urge to touch her face becomes too overwhelming. 

He misses the other owner of this face, a lot. There was not a single day that he didn't. He wonders, as he always does, how life would have been like with her alive. There were nights where he dreams of them, as adults, sailing through the oceans and fighting alongside each other. And sometimes they were only children, unbothered by the happenings beyond their little village and only wanting to best each other. 

But his thoughts will always remain as thoughts. She never grew up. Never sailed across the ocean. Never saw the world. They will never battle each other again. She will never lift a blade again. And he will never win against her. He blinks down at the woman.

“She died today.” 

The words tangled up on his tongue. An unfamiliar sensation seized his insides. The air caught in his lungs and he chokes back something, an emotion threatening to spill past his bulletproof veneer. For years his control was ironclad, until tonight. A single drop of tear slid down his left cheek and for once he allowed it to grovel its way down his chin. He peels his gaze from her. 

His heart felt as if it was burning a hole through his chest. Fierce longing and regret warred through his insides. The pain seared through him. He knew he should maintain his defences up, but his suppressed emotions had already burst like a dam. It was too late...

A soft thumb wipes at his tear, caressing his cheek. He flinches. Waking abruptly from his dejected stupor. His heart lodged firmly in his throat. The reality of the situation punched through him, stealing his breath. The Marine had a hand pressed on his face. 

He thought he would never see that face again. But here it was with the same thoughtful eyes and the same upturned lips smiling at him.

“Don’t cry, Zoro. You’re gonna make me cry too.” 

The sensation of her fingertips against his skin unweaves the stone knitted together at the base of his heart. He never considered his name to sound so soft the way she pronounced it. And he realizes it was the first time she’s mentioned his name. Another tear rolled down his other cheek. But he quickly swipes at it, clearing his throat. The woman continues smiling up at him as she curls her hand back under her head. He smiled back. She closes her eyes as if retreating back to her dreams. The burst of another impulsive response suggests she was still evidently drunk.

“Get up. Come on. I’ll walk you to the sofa.” He taps her shoulder again. “You can sleep comfortably there.”

He nudges. Still wearing a smile and her eyes shut, the woman complied obediently allowing him to lead her to the row of sofa surrounding the fireplace. The unsteady rhythm of her movement caused her to bang her toe brutally against the leg of the coffee table and her howl pierce through the air, 

“Oooff! Fffuuck mee!!” She hissed between clamped teeth, clutching on her foot and collapsed on the couch. 

Zoro released a guttural laugh, “No thanks.” He tossed a fur blanket over her clenched form. 

“F-forgive my language..!” She drawled, rubbing on her toe. Until she finally relaxed into a snoring heap. 

Zoro sat on a single sofa. Watching the sleeping Marine, his mind drifted to memories of his late friend again. He replayed their daily and constant bickering, remembering the tone of her voice or the confidence of her remarks. This Marine was not Kuina and she will never be Kuina. They were completely different individuals. But despite this, he will not deny their uncanny similarities. He appreciates it. It will be a taint to her best friend’s honour and an insult to the woman to label her as a replacement for his dear friend. But he was glad that somehow Kuina lived through in the form of this woman. Somehow he was glad to still be blessed with the opportunity to hear her voice, see the face smile and still continue his thoughts of what could have been. 

Exhaustion drugged him so heavily that he felt stiff and achy, like a hammer is cracking against his skull from the inside. 

Stillness fell, tentatively placid as a newly frozen lake. He stared at the Marine once more, the fire casting shadows over the ridges of her eyebrows and nose. And he hopes her drunkenness makes her forget the events of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cue in 'Shallow' by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper]  
> I hope this Zoro wasn't too OOC! I find it difficult to write an emotional boii and I hope my attempt at writing an emotional scene was able to convey the message and emotion its trying to present!  
> I would love to know your thoughts on the story so far. Next chapter will be the last chapter.  
> Once again, thank you for your time!


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Previously-
> 
> He never expected they would ever tolerate each other or find a common ground. So enjoying a moment with each other was out of the question! Yet after a rather eventful evening of having drinks with her made him realize she wasn't so bad. And little did he know, he was enjoying his brief time with her.  
> It wasn't long until, out of his own volition, his mood and opinion towards the woman changed overnight.  
> But it was time for them to part ways again...

The delectable aroma of food and soothing jazz music wafted through the air, gently prompting him from his pleasant slumber. The sun beamed through the windows, and he awoke in a flurry of throw blankets and pillows hurtling in the air. Outside, the sun neared its peak. He scrambled for the clock on the coffee table, 1:10 in the afternoon it read. He was seven hours late from the one-sided deal he negotiated with the host.

Events of the night prior flickered in his mind. Zoro turned to find his Marine companion gone from where she snored throughout the night. The grand foyer was exactly how it looked from his arrival last night, save for the sunlight spilling in and the hypnotic hum of the music.

Getting up, he followed the savoury scent of omelette and bacon and approached the bar to find the source, beside it stood a tall glass of orange juice. He identified his folded clothes on the stool and hoped they’d at least dried from the heat. 

“Your clothes are freshly washed and pressed,” said a voice overhead.

He throws his head up to see Mina, the host, like a bat hanging up-side-down, knees bent and legs hooked over a beam. She was working on some wiring through a small opened vent on a wall. Her hair tied in a tight bun and donning a matching prim black turtle-neck and slacks, but she was barefooted. 

Without looking away from her work, she added, “It’s ready for you to use. I will take you to a room where you can shower and change after you’ve had your meal.” 

“Anything I can help you with?” Zoro offered. There should be something he could do to at least repay her generosity.

“Eat your food.” She rolls her eyes down at him, “If you’re still around after five, I’m gonna have to start charging.” She then focuses back on her work. 

“Alright.” He said under his breath and propped over a stool.

As he dined, he couldn’t ignore the bareness of eating alone. There was no sign of the Marine and he was tempted to inquire about her whereabouts but decided to brush off the idea. Maybe she busied herself with some errands. Or still asleep somewhere within the vast lodge. Or maybe the mistake of spending a night with a pirate dawned on her and she’s halfway across the world to avoid confronting the consequences of her mistakes and decided the night never happened. He wasn’t always this pessimistic. Regardless, he hoped she'd sprout unexpectedly like she always does. 

When he finished his meal, his host led him to a lavish room with glass corner walls revealing a wonderful view of the winter forest; all rolling white hills as far as the eye could see. In the shower, his mind drifted off to the missing Marine again. _Where was she? What happened to her?_ He secretly hoped the host would ask him what happened last night while she was away or partially gave a hint to the whereabouts of the other woman; any sort of contingency he could use to start up a conversation about her. This led him to wonder if he dreamt of the encounter. The burdensome and relentless musings made him realize how distressing her sudden departure was. 

He turned off the shower at once and shook his head vigorously, hoping the thoughts would blast off together with the water on his hair. He made it a mission to devote himself for hours of meditation when he gets back on the Sunny. He loathed how foolish his behavior had mutated even in a mere course of a single night spent with the woman. How weak he still truly was. 

Outrage consumed his bitterness. Why should it matter if she sailed away? She didn’t owe him anything. She needed company for the night, and he was available. He fit the bill. Then morning came, melting away the appeal of his presence. And so she departed. They weren’t friends. There was no need for any form of courtesy or manner of farewell. 

The next time they meet, he will carry on upholding his role of being a pirate and her being a Marine. They may continue on with their dilapidated alliance or they may face each other once again as enemies. And if that time comes, he will avenge his grievances of this day; for being abandoned. 

Fully dressed, he retired from the room but came to an abrupt halt when he saw the Marine sitting hunched atop an arm of a couch situated in the small sitting area. She leaped in response. 

“G-Good afternoon,” She bowed slightly.

In a flash, all hints of his resentments were stripped off. Zoro’s frustrations vanished. His defences crumbled like the last half hour of turmoil never occurred, and he was immediately overcome with an overbearing sense of lightness. He took a deep shuddering breath, trying to root himself in the moment and tried to feign indifference by sliding _Kitetsu_ through its belt.

“Mina said you’re heading out. I can walk you back to the village,” She chimed, smiling up at him. “You ready to go?”

He nodded simply, restraining his hands in his pockets the same way he subdued the questions at the tip of his tongue from bursting out in the fear of overwhelming the person who was the recurring cause of his convoluted mess of emotions. He prayed he'd at least make it at the bottom of the stairs without blasting her with an excessive fire of questions. 

“I didn’t wake you up,” She mumbled, attentively descending down the stairs, “I figured you’d wake eventually, but then afternoon came.”

He avoided looking at her the entire time and only produced a low hum in response to her small talk. He was still battling with his turbulent thoughts. How quick they shed their skin and take a new form with only a simple smile. The wayward delight radiating through his body in response for being within her proximity again put him on edge. His emotions were growing rather inconvenient. _Get a damn grip,_ he chastised himself, shoving the feeling away.

8888

“You’re welcome. Bring your friends next time.” The host returned his modest bow after expressing his gratitude for her hospitality. 

He nodded and presented a casual smile, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Mina turned to the Marine beside him, her round head encased in the hood of her coat, “Come back soon. We’ve got a lot to do.” 

The Marine silently nodded and they departed through the two great doors. He couldn’t help but ponder over the curious good-will provided by the peculiar host. During such instances, he would approach apprehensively, but he only sensed a spooky vibe emanating from her- which, surprisingly, wasn’t a cause for concern. _Just another typical oddball I suppose,_ he concluded.

Blinking midday sun from his eyes, he noticed what once was the snow concealed road leading to the inn, was now bare, exposing its red and black bricks. The road, powdered with rock salt, bracketed by two rows of black oil-lamp posts, snaking through the winter forest. 

Calling it an ‘awkward silence’ as they amble their way side by side, was an understatement. The Marine’s unusual silence was gnawing at him. Where was her usual pestering behaviour? Could she have remembered the, almost, sentimental moment they briefly shared last night? Was that so shocking to her that she regarded him differently now? Or maybe she was still drunk?

Zoro slowly turned his head sideways to check on the small woman but only to be taken aback when he found her already staring at him. In a moment of sheer panic, he blasted,

“I thought you-”

“Listen I-”

But both simultaneously broke the silence, their words crashing on each other. Flustered, he turned away. Zoro bit on his tongue and had to will the beating of his erratic heart to cool off again. What was he so anxious about?

“Please go ahead,” The woman offered.

“I thought you had already left,” His voice rumbled through. 

“Oh, no I had to clear off the snow from the path.” She gestured around them, “I was supposed to do it yesterday but the blizzard happened.”

“You cleared the snow off from the entire road all by yourself?” He asked, astonished.

“With the help of a machine, of course.” She nodded, “It’s not that hard.”

So she truly was only doing some errands. He felt foolish for meticulously devising absurd vengeful methods against her when he thought she had ‘abandoned” him. _You’re a damn embarrassment._ How irrational, how childlike he still was. _And so what if she left?_

Silence descended again, heavy like it might crush his lungs. At least a distant gull cried it's obnoxious cawing overhead. He cautiously looked up. He always had a strong disdain for seagulls; they always shit on his head especially when he was napping out. 

“Uhm,” The Marine started, interrupting Zoro from his thoughts, “I’d like to apologize for any improper behaviour I displayed last night.” She pressed two gloved hands over her nose, “I never should have drunk too much.”

Memories of her struggling to finish half a drink and her distorted expression brought an amused grin on his face. Noticing his reaction, she added, “I hope I wasn’t being too difficult.”

“Nah,” He sneered when a thought clicked in his mind, “You were only dancing on the bar naked.”

“I-I was not!” Panic coursed through her features, adding into the redness on her face. “Was I?” She looked down, as if searching for the answers on the ground. “Oh, lord. Was I?!”

“You don’t remember?” Zoro feigned confusion and released a smug sigh, “I’m surprised you didn’t.” He shrugged, adding fuel to the fire. He reveled in watching her fluster intensify and realized how amusing it was to torment her. He decided to continue the charade. 

“N-no, I-I really don’t-!” The panic in her voice spiked.

“Really?” Zoro stifled a laugh. “You seemed to have enjoyed it!” He cast her a furtive glance. 

“That’s not true!” She was heavily breathing now, steps faltering. “I would never enjoy such humiliating act!” 

“Well, I enjoyed it.”

The words were out of Zoro’s mouth before he thought better of them. _Oh fuck!_ He thought with mounting terror. So delighted he was in tormenting her that he got too carried away. She probably considered him a complete perverted jack-ass now. His words surprised him more than they did her. Panic clawed when the woman, wide-eyed, frowning at him in disbelief. 

“I’m kidding! Haha!” He rapidly backpedalled, pushing her with his elbow, followed by an awkward laugh. Zoro hurried ahead, biting at the inside of his cheek. 

He had never regretted an action until the last ten seconds ago. _Man, shut up. Just shut the fuck up!_

The Marine jogged up beside him. “That’s not funny,” She grumbled.

No it wasn’t. It was foolish and unnecessary! The remark was so out of character of him. While he wasn’t a stranger to speaking his mind, ‘flirtation’ was an alien territory he had never considered. It wasn’t that he lacked interactions with women, he talked to them every day!

_“- women who are not Robin-chan and Nami-san, you dick-weed!”_

He remembered the cook shouting at him once. He was always too preoccupied with his goals that he never thought it necessary to attract the opposite sex: he was never fascinated. _Why bother?_ It was irrelevant to his goal. But it suddenly seemed a necessary feat to, at least, have a miniscule experience on the subject, to avoid mortifying instances like this. He hated to admit, but maybe the cook was right? Maybe he should consider talking to other women once in a while.

“But, I guess I owe you.” The Marine cut off his thoughts.

“Hm?"

“Last night, you made me laugh even when I didn’t want to smile.” She flashed him a warm friendly smile. “Thank you.”

For a brief moment, Zoro’s body went slack, surprised, his breath hitched and eye widened- there and gone, so fast he had to right himself quickly. 

“You’re... welcome. I guess-” The last words died to a whisper. 

He wasn’t one who could evoke any sort of state of mind to anyone, especially not to her- that role befitted individuals like Luffy. Last night was just another carousing moment for him, albeit an extremely strange one given that his drinking partner was a previous enemy. So whatever she felt following that wasn’t his intention at all. But he would be a liar if he denied that her confession didn’t fail to surprise him. 

And although he would probably never admit, not out loud anyway, that somehow, he too enjoyed the night they shared. He tried to snuff the adamant thought out. _Think of something_. Think of the crew. Thoughts of them always put him at ease. But not today, not when his memory drifted to the pull of Nami’s words, from years ago,

 _“-y’know that Marine lady. That one who’s always with Smokey,”_ She had said.

 _“Ah! Tashigi-chan?!”_ The cook beamed.

 _“Is that her name?”_ Nami asked, " _Well, she begged me-- she actually bowed! To have the children handed over and have them under her care. To think a Marine officer would bow to a pirate-- what an odd lady.”_

 _"Now that I think about it,”_ Usopp interjected, _“I think that was the same woman who helped Vivi and I back in Alabasta.”_

 _“Shishi! She told me where Crocodile was!”_ Luffy laughed, _“Haha! She’s a weirdo!”_

 _“Ah. Didn’t she beg Torao to set her and Smoker free back in Punk Hazard too?”_ Robin had joined. 

Despite her blind justice, he was glad that at least the “Copy-cat” wasn’t yet another tool of the crooked government. Back then, he paid little to no attention to the insignificant acclamations of his crew about the Marine. They were, after all, big into discussing peculiar characters from their travels. All that talk about her didn’t pique his interest. But with the previous battles they’ve fought alongside each other, his views and judgment towards the woman had slowly improved. And he just had to see for himself. 

Each passing moment spent with her seemed to produce one epiphany after another. And he soon realized that, while being enemies was innate in their roles, they had a lot in common. It was more than the shared affinity for _katanas_ or being the second in command of their respective crews or the bloody precision of how she wields her sword.

He supposes, among other things, it was her bravery and determination; her readiness to fight and die for what she believed in. Although, he had to admit that her vexing recklessness and overbearing confidence and headstrong disposition that he consider a vice of her, is also very much apparent in his nature. He still knows very little of her, but it didn’t take a genius to see her unrelenting duty-bound loyalty to her crew while keeping their safety paramount, considering them as the source of her drive (or hunger) to always improve on herself. Many times he has witnessed her always being on the ready to sacrifice her pride for them even if it meant forfeiting her life and dreams.

Was he defining her? Or himself? He made a grunt that may almost have been a laugh.

The probability of them becoming “friends” was non-existent. Yet overnight their “relationship” had drastically developed. An, almost, accidental truce that flowed so naturally and he began to wonder what results would an entire day spent together do to this budding ‘relationship’. 

Yesterday evening’s tension between them had been at its peak. Yet, the night ended far from how he imagined it would, no slaughter between them occurred. Who knew it would all develop this way? To think a pirate and Marine would retire side by side in endless playful banter. instead finding solace in each other. They, unintentionally, provided each other an unintended comfort. A sort of temporary safe house.

He was glad that she too benefitted from their time together and he wonders what other identical eccentricities they shared. Years ago, the notion of having this current standing with her he would consider absurd.

When they reached the town square, it was as if Zoro had truly just woken from a deep refreshing sleep. As if he had been sleepwalking this entire time from the inn until this very moment. All his senses came alive with the noise of the square, an immense transition from their pensive stroll in the forest. Market stalls were laden with goods. Merchants hawking their wares at the top of their lungs. Vendors rang bells, other rattled wooden clappers while some drum their knuckles over their wooden stalls. All these drew him back to reality, as though he was spirited away in some unknown realm that contrasted to this present bustling environment. 

“There it is.” The woman pointed.

He craned his neck to see. Over the heads of the passers-by and the tarp coverings of the food stalls, he distinguished the Thousand Sunny’s jolly roger undulating against the pungent ocean breeze in all its splendour. She led him closer to their multi-coloured ship- no doubt for his sake. 

They both paused, “I guess this is me.” He said, keeping his eye trailed on their ship, arms akimbo. 

He turns to her. Her eyes got a far off look. The wind kicked out her dark hair, lifting the wispy bits that had fallen over her face. She watched all docked ships bobbing at every swell of the waves. And for the first time, he hungered to know whatever thoughts were encased in her head. If only he could crack apart her skull and fish them out. 

Their time together was coming to a close. When will they see each other again, who could tell? So he drank this remaining time with her. Hoping to remember every moment of this. Whatever their path may divulge or whatever the future had in store for them, he would welcome it. 

He takes a sharp breath, “I’ll see you around?” 

She blinks and smiles tightly up at him. His left cheek throbbed with the ghost of the chaste yet heady caress of her touch. A rare occurrence he thought may be years before he can earn it again. 

He was about to do a wink, but realized he couldn’t. So it came out an ordinary blink, “Don’t miss me too much.” He teased.

She chuckled in response, and shook her head, “If I have to spend another hour with you, I swear I’m gonna gut myself in front of all these innocent people.” 

"Sounds like something I'd like to see. Maybe I should stick around some more,” He challenged. She laughed wholeheartedly at this, making his grin wider. “You should laugh more.” He said and lifted a fist to box the muscle of her shoulder gently, “Laughing looks good on you.” 

“E-eh?” Pink shades powdered her cheeks.

His grin widened, “At least you don’t look like you got a stick up your ass all the time!”

This makes her laugh some more. Zoro watches her deep brown eyes closely and claps a heavy hand over her shoulder.

Her chest swelled and she held her breath at the contact. He must have imagined the current that flowed between them. He wished to recreate the feel of her touch last night, hoping he could reciprocate the same effect she did towards him. 

This touch wasn’t enough, but it would have to do. He wasn’t about to make a fool of himself again, not in a span of almost twenty-four hours, and especially not towards the same person. Zoro squeezed her shoulder, only enough to pull back her eyes to meet his again.

“Listen, I’m not gonna pretend and say I know what you’re going through. Because I don’t. But,” He paused, “Sometimes you can be doing everything right and yet things can still go wrong. The key is to never stop doing what you think is right.”

Zoro wasn’t sure if he made sense. But he hoped he was able to lift her mood again.

The Marine smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” She grinned. “You should probably go. I bet your crew misses you.”

“I bet they don’t.” He grumbled at the realization of all the chores awaiting his return. How many hours will he be scrubbing the decks this time? He hoped Luffy didn’t spill too much food on the kitchen floor during his absence. 

“Alright,” He stretched his arms over his head and stepped back. “I better go.” He nodded at her before turning away, “Thank you... For the night.”

He finally walked off, head down, hands inserted in his pockets until he paused when a memory returned to him. An overwhelming surge of a white-hot idea, a desire, he wanted to try that was egging him. Yes, he no longer wished to embarrass himself, but he was feeling rather frisky. And it seemed to fit the mood. 

“Hey,” Zoro turned, “Tashigi.” He called. He never thought her eyes could widen any more than they always were. But they did. 

Her face went slack, mouth gaping and her body rigid, ‘Y-yes?’ She shot her eyebrows in synchrony to her response. She quickly righted herself. 

“Thank you.”

She blinked and arched an eyebrow, smiling a crooked smile at him, “I know. You already said that,” She chuckled.

“No.” He shook his head, reflecting her crooked smile, “A year ago you saved me from drowning. Thank you.” He bowed ever so slightly. Then he turned and walked away.

Roronoa Zoro shouldered his way through the populous square and soon his image was drowned out by the bodies of scurrying islanders, merchants and tourists in the docks. And soon, she lost sight of his green head. 

Tashigi however stayed atop a flight of granite stairs, frozen on her spot. She let out a shuddering breath she had been holding and pressed a fist on her chest, trying to calm her galloping heart. Hearing him speak her name gave her a brief inability to form rational thoughts until sense returned to her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this good.

But…

Tashigi finally got the answer to the question that had been plaguing her for over a year. She was awash with an ecstatic sense of relief. All because...

“He remembered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is following this fic at all, so if anyone had been patiently waiting for this final chapter, I apologize from the deepest core of my miserable soul! Life always gets in the way. Thank you through written (or typed!) word is never enough to show my gratitude to anyone who has enjoyed this short fic and given it a chance.  
> I have always wanted to write a fic that focuses on these two characters' 'relationship development' and I hope my attempt was at least acceptable!  
> I hope I did the characters justice. And I hope this provided you a short burst of joy and that your time was not wasted.  
> Your comments would be immensely appreciated!  
> A million thank yous for @Inurshuh for beta! U da best, queen!  
> Once again, thank you all. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A short heads-up regarding this fic, I imagine this would take place somewhere in the future of the story (canon) where certain groups of Marines and pirates have formed an alliance against the corrupted Marines (and other vicious pirates).  
> I suppose this can also be considered as the long-overdue 'second part' to the ZoTash: KISS prompt. This will cover the three prompts: Cold, Cry+Bar and Date from the ZoTash Tumblr/Discord group. Also, I have decided to make this a three-part chapter, since it became too long as a one-shot! 
> 
> Never ending apologies! And please accept my never ending gratitude to you for reading. I hope this was worth your time!  
> PS: While you're here, I'm gonna go on a limb and assume you're a ZoTash fan! Please go ahead and join our cult full of like minded individuals! --> https://discord.gg/efZDZv You will not be dissapointed!


End file.
